


The Dethroned King

by sweeetpigfeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetpigfeet/pseuds/sweeetpigfeet
Summary: It's been a week since the failed coup of Mexico L 'Manburg.Dream shows quite mercy to the rebels -- he claims that his followers were seduced by the beauty and are now sober enough to let bygones be bygones.Of course, the leader will not be pardoned, but Dream also mercifully stated that George will not be executed, only will be permanently imprisoned in a secret prison as punishment for his premature rush to war.This is the antecedent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	The Dethroned King

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> This is my first time writting a fanfic.   
>  English is not my first lauguage so I wrote it originally in Chinese. And I think I make several grammar mistakes  
> So please go easy on me :D  
> Please enjoy!

It's been a week since the failed coup of Mexico L 'Manburg.  
Dream shows quite mercy to the rebels -- he claims that his followers were seduced by the beauty and are now sober enough to let bygones be bygones.   
Of course, the leader will not be pardoned, but Dream also mercifully stated that George will not be executed, only will be permanently imprisoned in a secret prison as punishment for his premature rush to war.  
This is the antecedent.  
……  
"Poor thing, it's not his fault, but he's going to be locked up here for life."  
"Indeed, to be put on a throne, to be retaliated against, to be deposed..."  
Outside the high obsidian walls, prison guards gossiped idly about the new prisoner.  
Horrifying spikes rose from the walls of the prison, casting a steep black shadow in the setting sun.  
There is only one new prisoner in the prison.

George was sleeping quietly in bed.  
The pillowcloth, half torn off, is half over his face. His cheeks are rosy, and under the pillowcloth a corner of his mouth showed.  
The quilt is rolled up between his legs and piled untidily over his waist, and his ivory toes curled and ruffled the black silk sheet.  
He is not only the only prisoner in prison, but is also placed on the top of the minaret.  
There is a small window on the west side of the tower, and at dusk, a faint light came in, which was very appropriate -- almost like Dream's mocking of his old king status.  
Contrary to what most people think, he's actually doing pretty well.  
The so-called prison was more like a secluded retreat than a gloomy cell.  
Although the cell is short of daylight, the arrangement is quite warm. The floor was covered with a thick woolen carpet, clean and soft. George rolled over, and the quilt slipped off the bed, crushing the tassels that dangled from the bed. The dark blue bed curtain did not hide the scene of the man in the bed, one corner was caught under George's instep and pulled the fabric tight.  
A ray of sunlight through the small window fell on him, calm and warm.  
Suddenly, two loud and orderly greetings broke the strange calm, "Hello, Sir!"  
Then a subdued voice said, "How many times have I said that! Don't say hello at this time! Can’t do a quiet salute? Is the SMP's army so lax?"  
George was woken up by the little commotion.  
"Dream......?"  
The people outside the door obviously heard him, his angry voice suddenly stuck for a moment, low rebuked a "no more".  
There was a tinkle of keys and Dream's face appeared in the doorway.  
Quickly, he turned to the guard at the door. "Keep clear of the stairs under the tower, and don't come back without my orders."  
The guards left, and Dream turned inside and closed the door.  
George sat up in bed. He looked at Dream quietly and smiled. "You came late today.”  
Dream gazed intently at his sweet smile. Then he stepped forward, get down on one knee, put his hand under George's chin and touched his soft cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I've got a lot on my plate today.  
"Sapnap came to me today and made a big fuss about letting you out... What more does he want! How can I, as a custodian, let you get away with nothing. I...I can 't do this."  
George kissed him gently on the forehead.   
"Maybe he has a point. I mean, you can't really lock me up for life."  
"No!" Dream cried out excitedly and then whispered in an aggrieved voice," If I set you free, you would go far far away."  
"Dream," George smiled, " You should be glad that I run away and never be a threat to you again -- even though I was never a threat."  
Dream looked at him fixedly. George's beautiful brown eyes were as bright as ever and did not seem to be clouded by the separation.  
A flash of violence rose in his heart. He clenched his fingers roughly around George's sleek chin, stared at him fiercely and said, "You ARE MINE."  
"Your power comes from me! You were my partner, my best friend, my lover, and then you betrayed me! - I thought you would understand me! Do you have any idea how many people out there are looking for you? Do you think Sapnap can protect you just by himself?"  
"Like I said before, you were supposed to be around to protect me, weren't you? But you didn't. You made it an excuse, and dethroned me out of this. "  
"That's why you betrayed me? I'm doing it for you! As long as you are the king, you will become a target for all, just as you are now, and all the dissidents will be waiting to use your name against me --"  
"Dream! I'm your partner! We've been on this road for so long, side by side, and we're equal. I am not your vassal, I have the ability to undertake everything. I thought you gave me power because you trusted me. But all you're looking for is an obedient puppet who can be pushed around and dismissed at any time you want."  
"No it's not -- you just want to leave me."  
George sighed. Tired from the days of quarreling and Dream's unreasonable stubbornness, he said, "I don't want to leave you, Dream. It’s just being by your side doesn't make you realize that I am an individual."  
"So if I let you go, you'll still have to leave me." Dream looked at him fixedly.  
They fell into an unyielding silence.  
In the silence, George whispered, "That doesn't mean I don't love you."  
Dream's eyes grew red as he felt an unstoppable force pushing George away from him. Neither the solid iron gate, nor the soaring spire, nor the purple glow of the electric grid on the obsidian wall, nor the body of George, who was literally imprisoned beside him at this moment, could prevent the separation.   
He seemed to be in control of everything this man had in the world, but a sense of passive powerlessness swept over him. He knew that wherever George ran, he would be able to bring him back. ...But then what? At that moment he was no more a life-giving evil, but only an ignorant, lost, and miserable drowning dog.  
Dream suddenly moved. He pushed George to the bed.  
George was visibly frightened. His pupils dilated and he said, "Dream!What you doi -"  
The rest words are blocked by Dream's lips.  
George felt Dream's lips trembling. He licked and bit them eagerly, pushing his tongue against his teeth and sucking so hard that the tip of his tongue became numb.  
The lack of oxygen made George feel weak, and the pleasure ran like electricity through his spine. He gasped and kissed back, his hands resting on Dream's neck, his fingers digging deep into his tousled blonde hair. Just when he thought he was running out of oxygen, Dream finally moved away, licking and kissing his neck and collarbone from his lips.  
In this inescapable passion, George finally captured a little space. Quickly and feebly he said, "Dream, we shouldn't ---sex can’t solve everything -- NOOOOO!" Dream's hand slid down to his lower part and held it, the rough cocoon of Dream’s palm rubbing against the top, a thrill made him speechless.  
"Shhh -- Please Georgie," Dream whispered as his kiss swept his earlobes.  
George sighed inwardly and closed his eyes indulgently.  
Sensing his compromise, Dream smiled, rubbed the end of George's nose, gave George a gentle, soothing kiss on his rosy lips, pulled off George's baggy pajama pants, and dug his fingers deep into them.  
George's breath quickened at the sudden intrusion. His toes clutched the sheets, and his neck stretched in a graceful curve. “Go--go easy, Dream."  
Dream chuckled, "Sure, just hold on a second, okay?"  
He twitched his fingers slowly, opening up the constricted entrance, where George's lower body had secreted mucus from pleasure, cursed a sticky slimy surface. George moaned and called Dream's name.  
Dream added another finger, carefully dilating George's hole. He began to search for George's sensitive spot, and when he reached it, George gasped and let out a high-pitched moan: "Dream -- No --"  
Dream lets out a satisfied chuckle at George's response, increasing the frequency. He thought it was time to add a third finger, and the waves of pleasure made George go limp and sink deep into the mattress.  
Expansion is enough. Dream pulled his finger out. The entrance was soft and watery. His lower part had been hard and painful from the foreplay, and he tried to force himself into it.  
As Dream entered, George let out a sigh of satisfaction. He hugged Dream's waist with his hands, rubbed his soft cheek against Dream’s neck, and kissed Dream with his lips along the jawline.  
After confirming that George was OK, Dream moved in a hurry. He was so eager to confirm his ownership of George that his joy was so profound that it made his heart tremble. He banged in, George's hot interior clinging to him, and he finally felt himself enveloped in George. He could feel George's presence was real, but at the same time he knew clearly in his mind that his heart was no longer with him. The ambivalence tore at him, and he pushed harder into it, as if to wedge himself into his lover's body and be together forever.  
George's hands were pressed to the top of his head. He was so shaken by Dream's action that he could only let out a broken moan. Imprisoned by Dream's body, he arched his back, dug his thin white fingers deep into the sheets, gasped, and screamed Dream's name in staccato gasps that mixed with pain and joy.  
Dream pulled the swinging rope from the tent and tied George's hands to the bedpost. George was so dazed that he didn't even react. He only had time to let out a "What?" then was drowned again by Dream's kisses.  
Dream kept kissing and sucking from his eyebrows, nose and lips. In between the kisses, George vaguely heard Dream's choking voice. He heard him whisper his name and say I love you to him.  
George reached the climax bathing in the love that filled every crevice. In a trance, he opened his eyes and looked into the lake-greened eyes. Beneath the bewilderment of lust there was a deep vagueness and pain in those eyes. With a sudden tender in his heart, he tried to reach forward to hold Dream's face, but forgot that his hands were still tied to the bedpost and drove Dream deeper into his body. He rolled up his eyes. Dream, clearly seeing what he was trying to do, untied the swing rope and gently pressed him down on the bed. He ran his hand over George's sweaty ear hair and kissed him deeply on the lips.  
Dream was quick to let off steam, too. He couldn't help sucking deep into George's collarbone, leaving a trail of purplish bruises. He let out a short groan, shot deep into George, and then licked the mark of his kiss with satisfaction.  
George's consciousness was groggy, his eyes were loose and he had no focus. He only had the strength to put one hand on Dream's neck and smile at him with a satisfied and tired smile. The other arm dropped feebly, in stark contrast to the black sheets. The red and purple hickey stains on his neck and collarbone glowed with Dream's repeated licks.  
Dream soothed him with a little kiss. He starts to straighten up, but George's arm pulls him down. He came out smiling and said, "Dear, I'm just going to get you some water and a towel to scrub. You don't want to be sticky, do you?"  
When George let him go, Dream got out of bed, quickly picked up a towel and warm water, then rolled back over and hugged George again. George closed his eyes and felt his warm body get into the quilt, he leaned close to Dream, and got into Dream's arms, and put his hairy head into her neck.  
With his lover in his arms and his heart full of love, Dream used his fingers to carefully describe George’s handsome outline, as if he wanted to carve his appearance firmly into his heart.  
He was relieved.  
……

George noticed something was wrong.  
It was not a soft bed under him, and he heard the whistling of the wind mixed with the pounding of horses' hooves. He seemed to be sitting beside someone.  
He sat up suddenly.  
"Where AM I ？？？？... SAPNAP ?!"  
He sleeps in a galloping carriage, dressed in clean, decent clothes of soft, though modest, cotton, with a fully armed Sapnap at his side.  
"Don't you know?  
Surprised, Sapnap asked, "Dream told me yesterday that if I wanted to take you away again, I had to be ready to wait five miles outside the city gate this morning. Of course I'll take you out! I arrived at our rendezvous today and found Dream and this cart waiting with you asleep in it."  
George opened his eyes wide. He had not expected Dream to set him free so abruptly. He remembered the water Dream had given him the night before he went to bed. It might have been sleeping pills in it -- to make him leave him unconscious.  
"I don't know what happened between the two of you," Sapnap continued, "but Dream promises not to hunt you down or spy on you. He will set you free."  
"And he left this letter for you." Sapnap hands over an envelope.  
George opened the envelope. There were only two sentences written inside:  
"I love you, Georgie. Please mail me, will you?"  
George smiled wistfully at the words. Three days later, they reached a remote town on the edge of the border and rented a small house to stay temporarily. There he sent his first parcel, which contained a wild rose he had plucked from the side of his door.  
They will always meet again。


End file.
